


Michael takes care of his Little Boy

by icky_icky



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icky_icky/pseuds/icky_icky
Summary: Michael misses his boy, Jeremy misses his Daddy. Its too cold outside and in Michaels room. Michael gets a little bit of a surprise from Jeremy when something slips out. (smut in second chapter)





	1. oops

Michael drove Jeremy over to his house after school because his mom’s weren’t home, and it had been so long since they have had any alone time. Sex or not, Michael missed his boyfriend a-fuckin-lot.

The two boys made quick work of getting inside, neither of them wanting to freeze outdoors. Michael fumbled with his keys before quickly unlocking it and shuffling inside. Michael closed the door after Jeremy walked in. Shrugging off his bag and leaving it by the door. 

“Bring your stuff down to my room, I’ll be right down” Michael told Jeremy 

“Micah?” Jeremy asked “Can you bring more blankets downstairs too, your room is always freezing.”

“Of course Jere,” said Michael “I’ll be down in a second, okay?”

Jeremy nodded happily as he walked towards his basement door. Flicking on the light switch, he walked down and dropped his bag on the floor. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with air. The traces of weed, Michael’s cologne, and everything- well, Michael. Jeremy missed this, or just being with his boyfriend. He kicked off his shoes and flopped down onto Michaels bed wrapping himself in his boyfriend.

The sight Michael walked down on made his heart melt. Jeremy was wrapped up in his blankets, eyes closed, and a smile splayed across his face. When he noticed Michael in the room he opened his arms, asking for Michael to join him in his blanket cocoon. 

“I brought you some blankets, you dork” Michael laughed as he sat in his boyfriends lap.

“I’m eternally grateful, Micah.” Jeremy smiled down at his boyfriend, fixing a few strands of stray hair that flopped down onto his forehead.

Michael cuddled into his boyfriend, wrapping himself in the blankets and kissing Jeremy’s face.

“If you’re gonna do that, do it for real” Jeremy said as he kissed his boyfriend for real. Michael pushed into the kiss, causing Jeremy to lean back onto the bed. Michael now being on top of Jeremy broke off the kiss.

“Sorry,” Michael apologized, “I just missed missed you so much”

“I missed you too, my love” Jeremy cooed “It’s been too long since I’ve been with you”

Michael melted at the pet name, he loved when Jeremy called him sweet names. Those feelings were only amplified due to their current position. He squeezed Jeremy closer to him, drawing all the warmth he could from the shorter male. 

“You cold?” Jeremy asked.

“Extremely,” said Michael “my heat should kick on soon but in the meantime, you’ll do.”

“Well, maybe” Jeremy smiled “I should just warm you up”

“What do yo-” Michael was cut off by Jeremy crashing their lips together. Michael smiled and immediately pushed back into the kiss. He wrapped his arms behind Jeremy’s neck and planting his knees on either side of his hips. 

“Oh god Micah” Jeremy whined into Michael's neck, emphasizing his need with roll of his hips, “it’s been so long. Please touch me”

“Ah ah ah, be patient baby,” Michael said as he held Jeremy’ s hips still “you wouldn’t want to ruin the treat I’ve got for you, do you?”

“No! I don’t” Jeremy pleaded, “please Daddy!”

 

And with that, Michael froze.


	2. Daddy?

“Oh-oh my god. Michael, I’m- Im sorry. I d-don’t know- I’m sorry!” Jeremy stuttered out, trying to read the emotions on Michael’s face.

Michael took a deep breath, looking at Jeremy

“Is this something you like?” Michael asked “I don’t mean it in a mean way! Just like, if you wanna-you know- I wouldn’t mind”

Jeremy nodded silently. He tried to use his hands to cover his face, only for them to be stopped by Michaels.

“Don’t cover your face baby,” Michael cooed “be a good boy for Daddy”

That last bit went straight to Jeremys dick, he squirmed against Michaels hips in an attempt to fix his ‘problem’. 

“Does my little boy need something?” Michael asked as he grazed his hand over Jeremy’s erection

“Oh god” Jeremy whined, bucking his hips forward to try and achieve any friction he could.

“I bet it feels good huh” Michael teased, now palming Jeremy “Daddy touching your cock?”

“Y-yes Daddy” Jeremy choked out “so-so good. Please!”

“You’re so needy little one.” said Michael “You’re wearing far too many clothes baby, we should fix that shouldn’t we?”

“Mhm” Jeremy nodded “but- can we- can I,um, leave me shirt on?”

“Of course Jere” Michael reassured, “you only have to do what you’re comfortable with”

“Thank you Micah” Jeremy beamed “can you help me with my pants?”

“You’re so cute, lay back for me okay baby boy?” Michael said softly. Jeremy did exactly what he was told, he could feel himself slowly slipping into a headspace. It wasn’t bad, but it was all very new to both of them. Jeremy began to relax, he helped Michael with the button of his jeans. He shivered a little bit at the cold air on his bare legs.

“Thanks Daddy” Jeremy smiled, curling in on himself a bit “it’s coooold”

“Daddy’ll warm you up in a bit baby boy” Michael said “I promise” 

It felt a bit different for Michael, calling himself ‘Daddy’ wasn’t something that he’d ever done before. It was doing wonders for his self esteem. Knowing that Jeremy saw him as a hyper masculine figure made him feel so much more confident in what he was doing.

“Hey Micah,” Jeremy said “are you sure you’re okay with this? You kinda zoned out a bit”

“What- oh yeah,” Michael said, snapping out of his thoughts “I’m entirely okay with this, even more than okay actually. Are you okay with this baby?”

“Yeah! I am” Jeremy said excitedly “I just wanted to check”

“What a good boy” Michael said, noticing how Jeremy squirmed and his face flushed, “Oh? Does my little boy have a praise kink?”

Jeremy nodded, glancing down at his erection. Michael noticed his gaze drift down his torso. He moved his fingertips along the waistband of his boxers before reaching underneath to slowly stroke his cock. 

Basking in every whine and moan that came out of Jeremy’s lips, he picked up his pace. He watched his boyfriend slowly fall apart underneath him.

“Daddyyyy” Jeremy whined breathlessly “I’m- m’gonna cum”

“Oh you are?” Michael said as he pulled his hand away, watching his boyfriend squirm “not without asking you aren’t”

“No no no please!” Jeremy begged “Please I was so close!”

“It’s not fair for just you to get off baby.” Michael said smiling “How about if you can get Daddy off, then you can cum, okay?”

“What does Daddy want me to do?” Jeremy said “Please Micah”

“I want my baby to suck me off” said Michael “Are you okay with that Jere?” 

“Oh hell yeah I am.” Jeremy said excitedly

Michael smiled as he shifted away from Jeremy, pulling off his pants and maneuvering out of his binder. He grabbed the color of Jeremy’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss, letting him move in between his legs.

“What a good boy,” Michael cooed “doing what Daddy asks, so obedient”

“ThankyouDaddy” Jeremy rushed out “Can I please suck your cock?”

“Fuck” Michael breathed out, that went straight to his dick “yeah hang on”

It was a little bit confusing at first about what to call Michaels dick. Considering the ‘lack’ of one, it was difficult for Jeremy to call it something that he and Michael were comfortable with. Ever since he started Testosterone, there’s been ‘something’ there. All in all, Michael definitely prefered male terminology for his junk, and so did Jeremy.

Michael slid out of his boxers, immediately realizing how vulnerable he was. Jeremy slid his hands down Michael’s sides down to his hips, looking up at Michael for any confirmation. Michael nodded in response. 

Jeremy got closer to Michael’s cunt, licking a stripe up to his clit with a flat tongue. Michael groaned and gently tugged at Jeremy’s hair. Urging Jeremy on, he began to only focus on Michael clit.  
“Oh my god baby” Michael babbled “so good, such a good boy”

Jeremy began to fully eat out Michael, leaving his boyfriend a panting mess underneath his tongue. Michael let out a moan as he grabbed the back of Jeremy’s head holding him in place as he came.

“Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck” Michael choked out, glancing up at Jeremy, looking at his blown pupils and watching him pant slightly. “You’re so pretty baby, I guess we should take care of your ‘problem’ now, huh?”


End file.
